


Mumus a szekrényben

by cherrishish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrishish/pseuds/cherrishish
Summary: Versenyre írt fic-em magyarul. Riza megtudja Kevély valódi kilétét, és kicsit megviseli a dolog. Ez a sztori arról szól hogyan is küzd meg ezzel az élménnyel azon az estén. A versenyhez használt inspirációk megtalálhatók a a jegyzetben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirációk:
> 
> Szöveg:  
> "A csapost soha sem ölik meg."  
> "Az üzleti etikát később találták fel, és széles körben azóta sem terjedt el."  
> "Számtalan dolog van ezen a világon, de csak azt kapod, amit neked szánok."  
> "Rettenetes dolog az élő Isten kezébe jutni."
> 
> Zene:  
> Queen: Princes of the Universe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEJ8lpCQbyw  
> Pain of Salvation: Undertow  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8ro066KDIM
> 
> Kép:  
> Arkady Lvov: Triscal Skull Mask  
> http://mimiferzt.com/wp-content/gallery/artist-arkady-lvov-portfolio/lvov-cdv-0026-web.jpg  
> Abigail Larson: Monster in My Closet  
> http://img07.deviantart.net/2678/i/2015/248/6/d/monster_in_my_closet_by_abigaillarson-d8nl196.jpg  
> Frank Frazetta: Beyond The Farthest Star  
> http://frankfrazetta.net/images/Frank%20Frazetta-Beyond%20The%20Farthest%20Star.jpg  
> N.N. és cím nélkül  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6f/7b/3f/6f7b3f4afb0cc7c5b1b7543613e0643e.jpg

Riza Hawkeye-t még senki nem vádolhatta meg azzal, hogy gyáva lenne. Az Ishval-i népirtás legeredményesebb orvlövészeként bőven tett olyat, mely korántsem gyenge idegzetűeknek való. Csupán tizenkilenc éves volt akkor, még nem is végzett a katonai akadémián, de mivel mesterlövész vizsgaeredményei a terepen lévőkét is lepipálta, kivezényelték a frontra. Mikor megérkezett olyan érzése volt, mintha egy idegen bolygóra dobták volna le, megparancsolva, hogy ölje meg ezeket a démonizált, ámbár védtelen, sötét bőrű és piros szemű embereket.

A szomorú valóság az, hogy ők maguk voltak a démonok. Nőket, öregeket és gyerekeket gyilkoltak meg válogatás nélkül sivatagi városról városra járva. Egy igazi mészárlás volt. A harctér állandó narancssárgás vörös ködben úszott a robbantásoktól. Hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagy részéért a Láng Alkimista volt a felelős. Ő valódi szörnyetegnek tűnhetett az Ishval-iak szemében. Hawkeye pedig segédkezett a létrehozásában. Ő döntött úgy, hogy felfedi a hátán lévő tetoválás rejtette titkokat a férfinak. Természetesen akkoriban fogalma sem volt, hogy tehetségét ilyen célok érdekében fogják használni. Fiatalkori naivitás volt részéről, melyből már bőven kinőtt azóta.

A szőke nő sok keresztet cipelt, mind halálhozóként bélyegezte meg őt. A vezérkar ellenben kitüntetett háborús hősnek tartotta. Elég éles a kontraszt a két nézőpont között. A kognitív disszonancia és bűntudat állandó része volt az életének. Olyan érzés, mint amikor valaki gyönyörű, díszes öltözéket ölt magára, arannyal és rubintokkal megtűzdelve, miközben halálfejes maszk mögé rejti arcát.

Harcedzett lelke ellenére – vagy pontosan ezért, hisz emlékezetében bőven akadt borzalmat keltő élmény, melyre túlontúl élénk képzelőereje alapozhatott eme helyzetben – szíve vadul kalapált, ahogy baktatott hazafelé Central City elhagyatott utcáin alig pár perccel éjfél előtt. Határozottan az volt az érzése, hogy követik. Még a szőr is égnek állt a tarkóján, ahogy elhaladt az utcán parkoló Ford T-modellek mellett. A legkisebb neszre is hátrakapta fejét, a gázlámpák sikátorok szélén táncoló fényében pedig rendre úgy látta, hogy valaki áll az árnyak között. Paranoiája azonban nem volt teljesen alaptalan.

A főhadnagy éppen Führer Bradley-től, Amestris vezérétől jött, akinek személyi asszisztensévé „léptették elő" alig pár napja. Néhány halaszthatatlanul fontos iratot keltett kézbesítenie eme késői órán, hogy azt főnöke átolvashassa. Ha talán furcsállnád, hogy egy alaposan harcképzett tiszt miért játszik titkárnősdit az ország első embere számára, hát erre van egy roppant egyszerű – vagy nézőponttól függően éppenséggel bonyolult – válasz: Valódi felettese – Roy Mustang ezredes – és csapata túlságosan közel került az országuk egész létét megalapozó, a vezérkart is behálózó összeesküvés feltárásához. Ennek eredményeként, hogy sakkban tarthassák a Láng Alkimistát, minden beosztottját új posztra vezényelték szerte az országban, főként aktív frontvonalakra, míg jobb keze és testőre, Hawkeye, tulajdonképpen túszként kényszerült jelenlegi pozíciójába.

Rájöttek, hogy a Führer – és még jó néhány egyén, akik a háttérből irányították az eseményeket – nem emberek, hanem homunkuluszok, alkímia által mesterségesen létrehozott emberszerű lények. Tervük pontos részletei még rejtélyt jelentettek számukra, de az ezredesre, mint lehetséges „áldozatra" szükségük volt, ennyi bizonyos. Különben nem vesződtek volna ezzel a faramuci helyzettel. A csapat többi része feláldozható volt, azonban az összeesküvők tisztában voltak azzal, hogy Mustang ámokfutásba kezdene, ha bármi történne velük.

A legújabb sokk, mellyel a főhadnagynak szembe kellett néznie egy további homunkulusz kiléte, aki nem volt más, mint Selim Bradley, a Führer fia. A kilenc évesnek és ártatlannak tűnő fekete hajú fiúcska az első és talán az egyik legszadistább volt mind közül. Különleges képessége – ami egyébként minden homunkulusznak van – az árnyékok manipulálása volt. Teste gyakorlatilag eggyé tudott válni velük, így aztán nem csoda, hogy a nő csokoládé barna szeme minden sötét zugban őt vélte felfedezni.

Az első intő jel, mely megriasztotta Hawkeye-t, amikor a dokumentumokat adta át a Führer feleségének, a háta mögött hirtelen felbukkanó gyilkos szándék volt. Majd az asszony tudatlan csacsogása ültette el végül a bogarat a fejében, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben a fiúval. Kevélynek, ahogy Selim nevezte magát, nem volt nagyon más választása, mint felfedni magát a kinti folyosón az éppen távozni készülő tiszt előtt, hogy néhány nem túl burkolt fenyegetéssel biztosítsa együttműködését. Ahogyan ott állt a falmélyedésben, a látvány határozottan emlékeztette Riza-t azon képzeletbeli szörnyekre, melyekről azt hitte kislányként, hogy a szekrényében laknak. Mindig betolt néhány tányér ételt oda, hogy még véletlenül se jöjjenek ki és egyék meg őt. Képletes szekrénye bőven gazdagodott szörnyekkel felnőtt évei során, melyekkel azóta is küzd, hogy hogyan tartsa bent őket. Kevély lett a legújabb éke e kollekciónak.

Azonban kinyírni a túszt merőben pazarló lenne a játszma eme korai szakaszában. Számtalan rosszabb dolog is van a világona halálnál. Mint például arra kényszerülni, hogy folyamatosan hátratekingess a vállad felett. Nem lehet egy perc nyugtod sem, éberen figyelve a fenyegető veszélyekre. Egy élet, amit szinte nem is érdemes élni. Minden bizonnyal pontosan ezt szándékozta Kevély adni neki: Azt az érzést, hogy teljesen ki van szolgáltatva neki. Az utolsó szavai határozottan feltették az i-re a pontot és különösen beleivódtak a nő elméjébe.

_Ne feledd főhadnagy: Nem számít, merre jársz, én figyelni foglak… az árnyak közül._

Riza tudta, hogy elengedhetetlenül fontos ezt az új információt valahogy eljuttatnia Mustang-nak, de fogalma se volt, hogyan kivitelezze ezt a mutatványt ellenségeik tudtára hozása nélkül. Csöppet sem érezte magában a késztetést jelenleg, hogy hazamenjen, ahhoz túlságosan is nyugtalan volt. Inkább hagyta, hogy ösztönei vezéreljék, ahogy az utcákat járva próbálta elengedni szorongását. Pff, mintha az most lehetséges lenne. Néhány sarokkal arrébb zene ütötte meg füleit.

_Here we belong, fighting to survive_

_In a world with the darkest powers_

A dalszöveg annyira találó volt az orvlövész jelenlegi szorult helyzetére, hogy önkéntelenül is felkuncogott. Mint kiderült, Madame Christmas bárja felé sikerült tévelyednie, ahonnan a zene is kiszűrődött. A létesítmény tulaja Roy nagynénje volt, de igen kevesen tudtak erről a családi kapcsolatról. Ezt a többszintű vállalkozást jó néhány évvel ezelőtt hozta létre a Xing-i származású nő, még az üzleti etika feltalálása előtt. Nem mintha azóta különösebben elterjedt volna, de ez most lényegtelen. A nagyközönség számára ez egy egyszerű krimó volt, ahol a vendégek felönthettek a garatra az éjszaka bármely órájában. Azon szűk körökben forgó szerencsések, akik ismerték a titkos jelmondatot, a pultnál kérhettek néhány… privátabb… szolgáltatást. Nevezetesen prostituáltakat. Tudniillik, ez egy bordélyház is volt egyben.

Ámbár ez még mindig csak egy nagyon cseles álca volt a valódi tevékenységükre. A nőket mindig alábecsülik, különösen az éjjeli pillangókat. A Madame lányai saját hírszerző szolgálatának tagjai voltak, melyhez csak egy maréknyi bizalmi ember fért hozzá. E személyek közé tartozott az ezredes, Riza és Grumman tábornok, a Keleti Parancsnokság vezére, és mellesleg Hawkeye anyai nagyapja. Ez ugyancsak egy kifejezetten nem publikált tény.

A főhadnagy elmosolyodott magában, egy terv már el is kezdte szövögetni magát a fejében. Nem volt semmi gyanús abban, ha az este eseményei után szüksége lenne egy italra, hogy megnyugtassa idegeit, igaz? Bár az alkohol a lehető legtávolabb állt a gondolataitól éppen. Eszénél kellet maradni, hogy jól játszhassa a szerepét.

Ahogy belépett a fával burkolt falú csehóba tovább töprengett a továbbra is szóló szám szövegén. Meglepően illet a homunkuluszokra. Volt egy fajta fellengzősség bennük, megrészegítette őket saját erejük. Úgy érezték, hogy jogukban áll uralni a világot, játszadozni emberek életével, saját malmukra hajtva ezzel a vizet. Mélységesen tehetetlennek érezte magát ebben a helyzetben az orvlövész. A fegyverei mit sem értek halhatatlanokkal, vagy legalábbis közel sebezhetetlen lényekkel szemben.

Teljesen beleborzongott, ahogy felidézte első találkozását Falánkkal az őrtoronynál, amikor megpróbálták kiugrasztani ezeket a szörnyeket a bokorból. Nem számított, hány golyót lőtt rá, az csak jött, pillanatokon belül regenerálódva. Hasonló volt az élmény Buja esetében is később a város alatti alagút hálózatban. Mindkétszer végül Roy láng alkímiája mentette meg őt. Egészen új perspektívába került Riza számára a „hasznavehetetlen" szó és, hogy az ezredes hogyan érezhette magát, amikor esős napokon hozzávágta a sértést. Ilyenkor átnedvesedett különleges anyagból készült kesztyűje és képtelen volt szikrát csiholni alkímiája használatához.

Másrészről a dal az alkimistákra is ugyanúgy igaz volt, annak ellenére, hogy tehetségüket elvileg az emberek életének jobbá tételére kellene használniuk. Ez különösen az Állami Alkimistákra vonatkozott, akik gyakran letértek erről az útról, megbélyegezve magukat, mint a hadsereg vérebei. Mustang napi szinten kényszerült szembesülni ezekkel a rosszmájú megjegyzésekkel.

– Mit adhatok, kedves? – kérdezte Chris tőle, amikor vendége leült a bárnál található székek egyikére. – Csapolt jöhet?

Egy ilyen intézményben minden többértelmű volt. A kód, melyet használtak, a menü elemeit és ártatlan csevejt vett alapul. Cseles és tökéletesen megfejthetetlen kívülállók számára. A Madame kérdése arra irányult, hogy Riza csupán udvariassági látogatásra érkezett vagy valami más is állt a háttérben. Bár a főhadnagyot ismerve ez csak is az utóbbi lehetett. Nem volt éppen alkoholizálós típus.

– Valami erősebb igazán jól esne most. – felelte a szőke sóhajtva. Magyarán _szükségem van a segítségedre_.

– Csak nem pasi van a dologban? – a gömbölyded idősebb hölgy felhúzta szemöldökét, ahogy előkapott egy üveg whiskyt a pult alól. _Roy is érintett?_

A közeli ismerőseik szerettek eljátszani a gondolattal, hogy egy párt alkottak, tekintve roppant hosszú közös múltjukat. Roy régebben Berthold Hawkeye, Riza apjának, tanonca volt. Még velük is élt jó pár évig, amíg alkímiát tanult. Nem is sejthették mennyire fején találták a szöget. Az ezredes és a főhadnagy a munkahelyen egyszerű kollégákként viselkedtek. Esetleg barátokként és bajtársakként. A seregen belüli kapcsolati tilalom amúgy sem tenné lehetővé bimbózó románcukat hivatalosan, és az ezredes nagyra törő céljaira tekintettel végképp nem érte volna meg kockáztatni. És mégis megtették. Titkon már két éve házasok voltak. Igaz nem éltek együtt, és a házassági anyakönyvi kivonathoz sem adták be a kérelmet. A Madame volt azon nagyon kevesek egyike, akik tudtak róla, de az ő diszkréciója megkérdőjelezhetetlen volt.

– Így is mondhatjuk, bár inkább csak az új munka, új város. Hiányoznak a barátaim East City-ből. – _Vedd fel a kapcsolatot Grumman tábornokkal, hogy küldjön ide valakit. Tudni fogja kit._ Rebecca Catalina látogatása nem szúrna szemet senkinek, ha ő kezdeményezné a találkozót, még a jelenlegi helyzetben sem. Már sok-sok éve barátok voltak. Nekik is megvolt a saját kis személyes kódnyelvük, amellyel nagyjából bármilyen információt átadhattak egymásnak, és társa majd megtalálja a módját, hogy feltűnés nélkül átadja azt a többieknek.

– Ijesztő lehet ez a sok változás az életedben. – a csapos mindentudóan hümmögött egyet, majd odatolta neki a whisky-s poharat. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy Chris már tudott Riza áthelyezéséről.

– Ne is mondd! Néha komolyan még a saját árnyékomban sem bízom. – szigorúan véve ez nem tartozott a kód kifejezéseik közé, de több rétegű információt közölt. Szó szerinti és átvitt értelemben is. _Halálos veszély fenyeget. Ne bízz senkiben. Akár most is lehallgathatnak minket. Van egy személy, aki konkrétan eggyé tud válni az árnyakkal, és szó szerint nem bízom a saját árnyékomban sem._

Persze nem várható, hogy a Madame az utolsó mondandót is kikövetkeztesse mindenféle kontextus nélkül, de mivel rendkívül furfangos nő volt, Hawkeye bizonyosra vette, hogy a lényeget ki tudta hámozni.

– Bár pontosan tudtam, mire vállalkoztam, amikor beléptem a seregbe. – tette hozzá Riza pár pillanattal később, szájához emelve a poharat, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha inna belőle. _Mustang az első számú prioritásom, a hierarchia csúcsára segíteni őt, és nincs az a veszély, amely eltántorítana ettől. Még ha az életembe is kerül._ Mindenki tudta, hogy akár golyó elé vetné magát, ha ezzel megvédhetné az ezredest.

– Na, látod, ezért jó az én munkám. A csapost soha nem ölik meg. – Christmas jókedv nélkül felnevetett, ahogy arrébb csoszogott, hogy egy másik vendégét is kiszolgálja. _Jobb szeretek a színfalak mögül tevékenykedni, ahol senki se lát, és így nem leszek egyértelmű célpont, vagy törnek az életemre._

Az orvlövész minden vágya az volt, hogy ez igaz legyen, és a Madame nem csöppen bele törekvéseik piszkosabb részeibe most, hogy az árnyak között sincs biztonságban az ember, azok sem rejthetik el. Lehet hiba volt egyből ide jönnie a mumussal történt találkozása után.

A csapos hamarosan visszatért, meggyújtva cigarettáját, azonban nem beszélgettek többet. Hawkeye a poharával játszadozott. A munkája itt véget ért, az üzenet hamarosan kézbesítve lesz, szóval néhány pillanatnyi gondolkodás után lehajtotta tüzes italát korábbi döntése ellenére, majd hagyott némi aprót a pulton a számla rendezésére. Határozottan jól esett volna egy kis zsibbadtság, de ebben az áldásban biztosan nem lesz része most. Nem volt az az alkohol mennyiség, amely megnyugtathatta volna idegeit jelen helyzetben.

Riza odabiccentett a Madame felé mielőtt távozott, ezúttal egyenesen hazafelé véve az irányt. Az élmény továbbra is hasonló volt, még mindig ugyanúgy összerezzent a legkisebb neszre is. A macskaköves utcák és a hasonlóan szürke polgári házak visszavonhatatlanul idegennek és kísértetiesnek hatottak számára ezen az éjszakán. A főhadnagy megszaporázta lépteit, kabátját szorosabbra húzva kék egyenruhája felett.

Ahogy kulcsaival zörgött ajtaja előtt már hallotta kutyája, Black Hayate, üdvözlő ugatását. Amint belépett az ajtón, a fekete-fehér Shiba Inu már ugrott is a lábaira. Az orvlövész lerogyott a földre miután bezárta az ajtót és felkapcsolta a villanyt, hűséges társát pedig magához ölelte, próbálva valamiféle megnyugvást találni szőrös melegében.

Még most is úgy érezte, hogy az árnyékok felfalják, fojtogató csápokként lerántva őt a mélybe. Ez a tehetetlenség végeláthatatlanul bosszantotta a nőt. Roy mindig is sakkfigurákként gondolt embereire, mindegyiküknek más-más erősségeire támaszkodva célja elérésében. Hawkeye volt elvileg az adu ász, a királynő. Azonban ebben a pillanatban báránynak érezte magát a farkasok között, nem olyasvalakinek, aki bármit is megtudott tenni ezen a terepen.

A sakk bizonyos szempontból kiszámítható volt, meghatározott szabályai és változói voltak. A világa valahogy most inkább hasonlított azokra a játékokra, melyekért a mai gyerekek voltak oda. Tele mitikus lényekkel, sárkányokkal, orkokkal, varázslókkal meg azokkal a tizenkét vagy húsz oldalas dobókockákkal. Na, nem azért, mert ezeknek ne lettek volna szabályaik, csak éppenséggel neki fogalma se volt, mik lennének azok, és nem tudta megsaccolni, hogy mi következik.

Hawkeye módfelett csapdában érezte magát. Utoljára akkor érezte azt, hogy ennyire kevés irányítása lett volna a saját sorsa felett, amikor még az apjával élt. Nem bántalmazta különösebben az öreg, inkább gondatlan volt. Volt ez az egy dal, amit Riza mindig hallgatott régen, ha rossz kedve volt. Nem volt se felemelő, sem népszerű, de most úgy érezte újra meghallgatná, így vonakodva feltápászkodott a földről, megtámasztva magát a falon, hogy el ne essen.

Elég gyorsan megtalálta a lemezt a polcon, melyen kedvenc bakelitjeit tartotta és feltette a régi gramofonra, melyet még a vidéki házukból mentett meg miután elhunyt az apja. Az volt az a nap, amikor végre sikerült elmenekülnie.

Ahogy az ismerős gitárszóló elindult, a lány hagyta, hogy a zene magával ragadja a gyerekkorába. Még a dalszöveget, melyet kívülről tudott, is hozzáénekelte, mint régen.

_Let me go_

_Let me seek the answer that I need to know_

_Let me find a way_

_Let me walk away_

_Through the Undertow_

_Please let me go_

Black Hayate összezavarodva nyüszített gazdája szokatlan viselkedésén, melyen az orvlövész kuncogott egyet borús hangulata ellenére. Riza hozzádőlt az asztalhoz, fejét lágyan ingatta a dallamra.

_Let me fly_

_Let me rise against that blood-red velvet sky_

_Let me chase it all_

_Break my wings and fall_

_Probably survive_

_So let me fly_

_Let me fly..._

Volt idő, amikor ez kifejezetten az ő dalának számított. Fiatalkorában nagyon elzárt életet élt. Soha nem hagyhatta el a házat, csakis bevásárlás céljából. Soha nem ismerkedett korabeliekkel vagy próbált ki új dolgokat, mert apja hallani se akart róla.

_Let me run_

_Let me ride the crest of chance into the sun_

_You were always there_

_But you may lose me here_

_Now love me if you dare_

_And let me run_

Az igazat megvallva a későbbi években ez a versszak Roy-ra emlékeztette, miután otthagyta tanoncságát és a házukat. Soha nem voltak hivatalosan egy pár, de miután beállt a seregbe, küldött neki egy levelet a férfi, melyben arra kérte, hogy felejtse el őt. Hetekig sírva ringatta álomba magát utána.

_I'm alive and I am true to my heart now - I am I,_

_but why must truth always make me die?_

Elkalandoztak gondolatai. Igazán ironikus. Riza korántsem volt alkimista, de mivel olyan házban nőtt fel, ahol a tudomány ezen ága nagy becsben volt tartva, értette a legtöbb hozzá kapcsolódó fogalmat. Egyenértékű csere. Az alkímiai Igazság, amely felügyeli e cserék egyenértékűségét. Az Elric testvérek is beszéltek futólag erről az élő Istenszerű lényről, illetve vele történt találkozásukról a félresikerült emberi transzmutációjuk után. A végső igazságnak nagyon magas az ára. Semmi sem mérhető az emberi élet vagy lélek értékéhez. Nem csoda hát, hogy tabu az alkímia ezen ága. Milyen rettenetes dolog lehet az élő Isten kezébe jutni. Kiváltképp ilyen fiatalon. Hihetetlen, hogy egyáltalán túlélték. Ez többet árult el minden szónál tényleges tehetségükről az alkímia területén.

_Let me break!_

_Let me bleed!_

_Let me tear myself apart I need to breathe!_

_Let me lose my way!_

_Let me walk astray!_

_Maybe to proceed..._

_Just let me bleed!_

Riza egy pillanatig hagyta, hogy a dal kétségbeesett hangvétele átjárja lelkét, de valahogy már nem igazán tudta átérezni.

_Let me drain!_

_Let me die!_

_Let me break the things I love I need to cry!_

_Let me burn it all!_

_Let me take my fall!_

_Throught he cleansing fire!_

_Now let me die!_

_Let me die..._

Hagyj meghalni… Hogy mi? Nem! – kiáltott fel magában.

_Let me out_

_Let me fade into that pitch-black velvet night_

Hawkeye sosem tartotta magát különösebben öngyilkos hajlamúnak, és most arra a következtetésre kellett jutnia, hogy már nem tudott azonosulni a dallal, mely régen oly meghatározó volt korai életében. Újfent felfedezte magában az elhatározást, s ezzel vértezte fel lelkét.

A szőke nő kibontotta haját a csatból, és hagyta, hogy fürtjei ráomoljanak vállára. Lenézett a kutyájára, ahogy leemelte a tűt a lemezről, s egy gyengéd mosolyra húzta száját. Nem. Túl sok minden volt, amiért érdemes volt élnie, hogy már most feladja, mielőtt még bármi is eldőlt volna. Nem fog harc nélkül elbukni. Legbelül mindvégig tudta ezt.

Black Hayate egyetértően felvakkantott, mivel nagyon rá volt hangolódva gazdája lelkiállapotára, pontosan tudta, hogy már nem volt oly búskomor, mint korábban. Végül minden rendben lesz. Valahogyan. Aztán egyszer csak megcsörrent a telefon.


End file.
